A conventional differential normally comprises a pair of axially opposed face gears each secured to an axle shaft. A spider is disposed in a housing of the differential and has four stub shafts projecting radially outwardly therefrom. A pinion gear is rotatably mounted on each of the stub shafts and meshes between the face gears. A recurring problem in such differentials is one of fully compensating for thrust loads imposed on the pinion gears during operation of the differential.
To this end, a semi-spherically shaped thrust washer is normally disposed between an outboard side of each pinion gear and the housing to compensate for such thrust loads. The thrust washer is normally solely anchored to prevent rotation thereof, by a pin secured to the housing which extends into a slot formed through the thrust washer. The slot, which extends to the edge of the thrust washer to facilitate assembly, gives rise to fatigue and related problems.